Room 901
by The Vampyre's Widow
Summary: A Runner and a Stranger cross pathes in a Hotel. 1x2, Yaoi, Oneshot for now, lemon


**Room 901**

**Written By:**

**The Vampyre's Window and Infinities**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Gundam Wing, we only amuse ourselves with stories.

Another order, another tray of food, another guest that probably would try to feel him up... He hated working at this hotel. The Omni had it's fair share of weddings, honeymoons, secret meetings and vacationer's. This one room he was delivering to made him feel a bit unsettled. Two men had come in and ordered this room, with one bed. One had seemed wealthy, but the other had captured Heero's attention. Long chestnut hair in a braid, creamy skin and sensual violet eyes. He had a feeling they were there for a tryst... The other man had left the building in a snit, yet the other hadn't left yet. He put his nervousness as having to deal with someone who was probably just as angry.

Duo lay on the bed, face pressed into the pillows to stifle the sniffles and outright sobs. Asshole. He hadn't even told him he was married! He'd brought him here tonight, apparently the culmination of the weeks of effort put into "loosening" Duo up, and walked out when Duo had confronted him with his lies. Actually having the balls to mutter about what a tight-assed bitch he was!

And Duo... Duo had actually fallen for him! If the other man had admitted to it, instead of being defensive and insulting, he probably would be in bed with him right now. Someone who honestly cared, that was what he wanted. He didn't WANT to be a homewrecker, sleeping with some man who was chasing him out of boredom. He sniffed again, tightening his grip on the downy pillow.

The elevator dinged, shaking the brunette from his thoughts. Room 901... down that hallway. He clutched at the tray, as if it was a lifeline. What would happen this time? Maybe get a shoe thrown at him? That had happened once with a new bride who had been irate at the meal he'd brought. It wasn't his fault, he wasn't the cook, just the runner. Black sneakered feet brought him to his destination. The black t-shirt and tight black jeans looked immaculate on him and though meant to be professional, showed off more then he wanted. The tray was shifted to balance in one hand and a knock was applied to the door. "Room service."

Duo groaned silently at the knock, burying his face in the pillow. No. He refused to get up. Not a chance. He lay there in a stubborn fetal position on the bed.

A span of a minute passed before he knocked again. What was going on in there? "Room service." He repeated, this time a bit louder. Did the occupant even hear him?

Duo growled, audibly this time. He stood up, bare feet on the carpet, shirt undone and pants hanging low on his hips, stalking to the door and tugging it open. His hair was half-undone and he looked like... well, like he'd gotten to second base and then one of them had frozen up. Which... had been him. "Room service." he said blandly. "So, what did that ass order?" he asked, leaving the door open.

The runner stood there for a moment, staring. This man was gorgeous. Even as he noted that tears stained the heart-shaped face and his clothing in a state of disarray, he could only wonder if the man was real. Nobody could be that sensual, that beautiful... "Um..." Heero flushed, tearing his eyes away. His hormones complained, wanting to feast a bit longer. Oh god... how long had it been since he'd been laid? "It's a French Silk Pie... if you don't want it, a refund can be made..."

Duo blinked up at the man in the doorway. His eyes watered. French silk pie? He couldn't believe this! The asshole knew he hated that stuff! They'd talked about that on their first date! His eyes narrowed, and he glared at the offending dish. "Everything is on his credit card, right?" he asked, voice silky.

"Yes sir." Heero hesitated a bit. "I can always return this for something... a bit more... expensive." He prayed to the heavens and whoever was listening that he wouldn't suffering through flying items or a verbal attack for suggesting it.

Duo's eyes brightened, and a smile almost frighteningly mad crossed his face. "I want three of everything on the menu." he informed him. "Would you care to join me when you get off? Hell, invite the entire staff. I want several bottles of your most expensive wines, and champagnes, and keep it flowing." his violet eyes has turned amethyst hard, and the smile on his face was satisfied.

The order left Heero gawking. A bright blush covered his cheeks at being invited to dine with the man. "S-sir... on the behalf of the cooks... one of each item?" They were going to kill him down there. He knew it... The headpeice he wore buzzed in his ear, letting him know that there was another order for him to run somewhere. It was ignored as he stood in the doorway of the room.

Duo grinned. "One of everything." he said. "Tell the cooks they will all be recieving very generous tips." He lightly plucked the cake out of Heero's hand, and tossed it in the trash. "And also, if you could make sure everyone knows that they are having dinner tonight compliment of my former companion?"

"I... I will let them know." He bowed his head in acknowledgement. Cobalt eyes glanced at the man again, the blush darkening. He needed to get away now. Before he did something stupid and embarrassing. Damn these tight jeans! "Enjoy the rest of your evening, sir." And with that, he fled. Looks like he was going to be dating Ms. Palmer and her five daughters that evening.

Duo hurried to the door, calling after him. "Don't forget you're invited after your shift is over!" he called brightly.

The cooks had not been happy. There were two honeymooning couples, a wedding reception and business meeting to cook for. He had only told one person about the invite for that evening and suddenly everyone knew.

And thus he sat in the room, nursing a bottle of water and watching two of his co-employees flirt outrageously with the violet-eyed man. There was a sense of jealousy as he watched. He wasn't much of a open person, being a recluse at home and only speaking when needed here. Nobody knew he was gay and with this much wine and champagne flowing... Well if he did come onto Duo he'd feel very guilty.

The cooks could be expecting three hundred dollars each extra for tonight's work, courtesy of Duo's former "boyfriend". If Duo had been informed of their displeasure, he'd have upped it. He was a generous tipper when it a- wasn't his money, and b- involved revenge. And thus he sat in a room, getting trashed and flirting with two women who he wasn't really interested in, and staring at a gorgeous body with pretty eyes. Okay, more like fucking gorgeous eyes. He waved the two women at each other and slipped across the room, wine in hand. "Hi." he murmured throatily, sitting down next to Heero. "I'm Duo."

Heero flushed a little, body reacting to the closeness of the other man. It wasn't supposed to be genetically possible for somebody to look like him. He had a fetish for long hair on his rare partners, add to that the even rarer purple eyes and a body to die for... He was in lust. "I-I know..." The deep baritone cracked and the flush darkened. "Heero."

Duo liked blue eyes. And these blue eyes were mesmerizing, combined with deep brown hair, and a muscular build. He found himself getting hard and scooted closer. "Hello, Heero." his voice was a soft whisper. "I hope I didn't get you in any trouble earlier."

That voice went straight to his cock. A brief thought of fleeing the room flitted across his mind. "No... I didn't get into trouble..." After he had told the cooks what he'd thought had happened, they'd calmed down. Not to mention that the tips they'd be recieving would make them receptive to forgiving him.

Duo bit his lip, blinking up at Heero through thick lashes. "I wanted to say thank you, by the way." he noted the other's reaction to his voice, and kept it low. "You were very... helpful." he gave a soft smile, pink lips turning up. The glint in his eyes was wicked. Those blue eyes and long-fingered hands could definitely help him with something else, but he didn't want to push his luck.

Oh dear god... was he coming onto him? The sultry, husky voice was making it very hard to think. He'd only had a few sips of wine, but he felt drunk. Definitely not from the alcohol. "It... it's part of the job... I was glad to help."

Duo's violet eyes whizzed around the room. Most of the people were in their own little groups, already chatting. No one would really notice anything he chose to do. His hand slid into Heero's knee, stroking up his leg. "It meant a lot, even if it was just... part of the job." his shirt was one piece, so he took the opportunity to straddle Heero's lap, running his hands over strong arms.

He almost leapt out of his skin. The hand on his thigh was definitely unexpected. Having the gorgeous man straddle his lap almost had him running from the room. His body was delighting in it however, releasing more hormones into his body. Blood rushed southward to fill his length. "U-Ummm..." It came out as a squeak.

Duo rubbed slowly against Heero, letting him feel his own arousal almost tauntingly. "Surely, I can do something for you." he murmured softly. "It would be a shame to take advantage of such beautiful blue eyes, and not thank them. I want to do something for you." And for himself. So what if he was a little trashed?

Apparently he wasn't worth more than his ass, and if he was going to give it up, it would be to his man of choice- A sexy blue-eyed stranger who heated parts of his body he hadn't known could be that eager. He rubbed against Heero softly, breath sighing out. "I think I'd like to know you much better, especially when I'm sober. But for now, I think I want you to take advantage of me."

He squeaked again, those words going straight to where he didn't want them to. It was so tempting to just bury his hands into that long hair and kiss those lips till they were swollen. Mark that neck... explore under those clothes... He had morals though, and taking advantage of a drunk man went against them. "I won't... I can't..."

Duo pulled away, flushing. "You're straight." he said blandly. Lord above, he'd just molested a straight man. "I am so sorry." he muttered, pulling off Heero, face the color of flame. "I thought you might be... interested."

Heero caught the man's wrist. "No... I'm not... not straight." Cobalt eyes stared up into amethyst. "And I am... interested I mean. But you're drunk... I can't take advantage of you like that."

Duo's eyes lit up a bit at his words. Such a cute guy. "What if I take advantage of you?" he asked, sitting back down on the blue-eyed man's lap. "Besides, I'm not drunk enough for any regrets in the morning, except maybe a hangover." he licked at the shell of Heero's ear, determination returning tenfold with the realization that getting this Adonis into his bed (or the hotel bed, as circumstance dictated) may be plausible. "I really want to get to know you better." and there was nothing better as an icebreaker than making out. Even if he couldn't get the other man to go further, he was determined to get a number and a kiss. This guy was too sweet.

Nervous blue eyes darted around the room. No one was really paying attention to them. They were more interested in drinking down the wine and champagne. "Duo... somebody might see us like this..." A small moan was swallowed as the hot, wet appendage traced his ear.

"Then let's go someplace they won't." Duo whispered, squeezing Heero's hand. He glanced around the suite and stood, tugging on the other's hand. "We can go into the bedroom." he offered. The door would close, and lock, and he knew for a fact no one would come in. Besides, the people here were so drunk (or already gone home with their partner of choice), they wouldn't notice Duo and Heero slipping off.

"But-but..." Heero let him pull him to his feet and into the bedroom. Hormones and lust dictated that he take the man and screw his brains out. His moral center complained that he should be protesting more... after all, if he put up a fight and still got seduced he got some words in on it.

Duo led him inside gently, shutting the door behind them and locking it securely. Reaching up, he tugged his hair out of the remainder of it's braid, letting it fall loose around him. "Relax." he murmured. "I won't take advantage of you." he whispered. "At least, more than you want me to." he moved over to the bed and sat on it, leaning back on his hands and observing Heero with a soft smile.

Breath caught in his throat as the chestnut hair cascaded free. He moved without thinking, burying his calloused hands into the hair. It was soft like silk and ran through his fingers like water. Heero had lost the fight, and he knew it. Duo was too sexy to resist...

Duo's eyes closed and he sighed softly, tilting his lips up for Heero's. "Kiss me." he murmured, eyes deep, smile tender. "Please."

No was a word that had been wiped from his vocabulary. At the golden nymph's plead he lowered his head. Once, twice, he brushed his lips over Duo's. He could smell the wine and the scent that was unique to the man. It was a heady scent, one that he was quite drunk on.

Duo moaned. No one had affected him this fast, alcohol or not. Something about this man was a drug, one that he wanted, badly. His body shook when he pulled away, and amethyst eyes met cobalt with a startled look. "You taste like heaven." he whispered, arms reaching for the other man. He licked his lips, biting into them with an almost wild look in his eyes, already yearning for more of his taste.

Heero smiled softly, fingers rubbing circles into the other mans scalp. Lips wandered over Duo's face. Nose, cheek, forehead, jawline... He explored everywhere. Heero returned to Duo's mouth, tongue flicking over the others teeth.

Duo stared up at Heero, tilting his head into his gentle touch. He reached up, fingers rubbing over Heero's flat stomach, wanting to taste him. "You are beautiful." he murmured, and let himself fall over onto his back on the bed, arms out to the sides of his body, smiling up at Heero, inviting him to come lay down next to him.

"No," He said, a blush dusting his cheeks. "You are." The brunette sank down onto the bed. His hands, having temporarily left the red-stained hair, played with the strands again.

Duo smiled, hands moving up to tangle in Heero's own chocolate locks. "Well, then we'll be beautiful together." he commented, leaning up to claim Heero's lips in a deep kiss. One hand moved to unbutton his own shirt the rest of the way, showing his pale flesh.

Heero leaned into the kiss, surrendering to it. The feeling of the other man was incredible. His hands had wandered from the long hair to running over Duo's chest. He was going to be addicted soon.

Duo whimpered softly, head falling back onto the bed. "Heero..." he murmured, arching his belly and groin up to press against Heero. He was achingly hard, and needy. Would he be content with just kissing anymore? No, not unless this man was horribly cruel. He moaned throatily. "Heero..." the name came out in a husky moan.

Nimble fingers toyed with Duo's nipples. They pinched, rolled and plucked at them. His lips ran down the pale neck, tasting the salt of his new lover. The impulse to sink his teeth in and leave his mark was too great to ignore.

Duo's head fell to the side, offering his throat up for the marking. His hips thrust upwards, making -sure- his erection was brought to Heero's attention. One slender leg moved up at a triangle, and he thrust his hips upward, moaning. "Heero..." he whined now, begging for... more. Nothing in particular, just more. More of his taste, more of his touch, more of that torment.

He suckled hard, making sure the spot would visible in a few hours. Duo's begging didn't go unnoticed. His hands left the taut nipples to drift south. A palm cupped the hardness in the others jeans. His own throbbed as he felt the hardness of Duo's cock.

Duo's eyes rolled up in his head, lids fluttering as Heero sucked on his neck. "Oh, yessss..." he hissed, thighs falling apart to accomodate Heero's touch. This was more like it. He licked his lips, amethyst shards predatory as he licked his lips. He really ought to return the favor.

He pulled back enough to capture his lips again. Needed to taste Duo... His hand rubbed for a few seconds before he struggled with the button and zipper. Once the barriers fell open he delved inside. Hot flesh met his fingers and he eagerly wrapped them around the throbbing length. "Oh..."

Duo moaned, abruptly deciding the best method of thanks was to just lay back and enjoy it. "Heee... ro..." he managed to gasp out, eyes wide.

Firm fingers stroked up and down, slicking the pre-cum across the crown of Duo's cock. With the urge to taste more of him he took a nipple into his mouth. The hot tongue licked and probed it, teeth nibbling. He felt hot, as if his clothes were too tight. His own hardness was pulsing in his jeans, wanting to be loose.

Duo gave a loud moan, thrusting up into Heero's hand. "Oh, damn!" he managed to get out, stomach tensing. He stretched out, body tensing and then quickly relaxing, thighs falling apart to grant the other man access to him. He felt his body writhe in some detatched part of his mind, the part that wasn't planning how to get Heero under him to taste and touch.

He palmed himself through his jeans, trying to relieve some of the tension. A soft moan left his throat as he switched his oral attentions to the twin of Duo's nipple. These small tastes were driving him insane. He needed more...

Duo growled suddenly, unable to handle the torture. His hips thrust up and he nipped Heero's shoulder, trying to flip the other man onto his back, hands running up the other's sides, licking his ear and nipping it demandingly.

He was stunned at the sudden assualt and let Duo flip him. Heero moaned again, wriggling under the other man. The pre-cum slick hand left the others pants to bury itself in the silken cloud of hair. His sense of touch was pleased with Duo's hair.

Duo smiled, sinking his teeth into Heero's collarbone, pulling back to lick the reddened flesh before boting it again. It was red and almost bruising before he pulled away again, admiring the teeth-shaped mark. He pressed small kisses to the strong jaw, hands sliding up the other's (delicious) body, drawing the t-shirt off carefully.

Waiting for the shirt to be remove, Heero arched into his lover. Their groins connected and he rubbed against him. He moaned softly at the friction. "Duo..."

Duo whimpered, pulling off the material. He was at the absolute perfect position, rubbing his arousal against Heero's, and nibbling at his throat. One hand worshipped each nipple, drawing soft circles around them. His hair fell down around them, and he took a moment to draw it over Heero's chest, teasing.

Moans floated on the air, twining around the occupants of the bedroom. The noises outside the bedroom made his arousal heighten. Anyone could pick the lock and see them... That thought made him moan louder, grabbing hanks of chestnut hair.

Duo fed on the moans, pulling up so he was sitting on Heero's hips, sitting on him. "I want you." he murmured, hips twisting. "I want to taste you, I want to feel you." he pulled up off of Heero, slipping to his feet and glancing around the room. Damn, he'd wanted to tie his hands up, but it looked like he wouldn't get to. The thought of Heero, hands bound and hips twisting as Duo sank down on him, first with his mouth, swallowing him deep, then making him watch as he prepped himself and rode him to completion... Duo pounced again.

Heero groaned softly, hips thrusting up against Duo's as he ground down into him. Lust-glazed cobalt eyes watched him as his lover stood up. What was he doing? What was he looking for? Then he squeaked again when Duo pounced. Grabbing the other mans head he crushed his lips to Duo's. A conquering tongue pushed into his mouth, exploring, tasting...

Duo groaned, pleased. "You feel good." he murmured, small hands encircling Heero's wrists and stretching himself out fully on the other male. "I want to taste you." he informed Heero solemnly, amethyst eyes blazing with need. "I want to..." his hand drifted down to the front of Heero's pants, rubbing the bulge there. Slowly the pants were undone, one wrist still pinned to the bed as he rubbed.

Heero tried to pull air into his starving lungs as a bolt of lust made his cock twitch. He didn't understand why this man, whom he'd only known for a few hours, could make him feel this way. Like he was starving and only Duo could give him sustence...

His mind didn't dwell on it too long as hips arched off the bed, pleading for more of his touch. "Ohhhh... Duooo..."

Lord, how he wanted to hear him beg more. The noises falling from Heero's lips were music, and Duo wanted to make a masterpiece. His eyes fell on Heero's t-shirt, and he grabbed it. "Do you need this?" he asked softly, grinding down on Heero, teasing him with his tight bottom.

Soft gasps fell from his lips. A hormone-crazed mind tried to process the question. Why was he asking about his shirt at a time like this?! "N-no... gods! Duo, need you..."

Duo ripped at the shirt, tearing it into thick strips. "Trust me?" he asked softly, wet tongue swirling around one nipple, teasing.

Oh damn, if he kept doing that he'd let him do whatever he wanted. "Yes." Hands grabbed at Duo, tugging at the shirt he still wore. "Off, off..." He wanted to see more of him.

Duo swatted at Heero's hands lightly, denying him what he wanted. His hands wrapped around Heero's wrists, and the cloth followed, tying the shirt around them gently but firmly and lifting them to the bed above Heero's head. "Be a good man." he murmured, and slid down Heero's body, licking a wet stripe down his chest and to his waistband

He gently tested the bonds. Heero could get out of them if he wished, but he didn't want to. Removing the bonds would end this and that he didn't want. Blue eyes watched Duo slink down his body. "Duo?"

Duo's amethyst eyes were hazy with need as he slowly undid Heero's pants with both hands, pressing a kiss to the bulge through the pants before undoing them almost reverently.

He squirmed a little as Duo undid his pants. Another bolt of lust made his breath catch. Oh dear gods... He moaned his lover's name as his length strained to be released.

Duo smiled and pulled apart the opening to Heero's jeans, reaching inside to carefully pull out the long arousal. "Beautiful." he murmured, admiring. His lips pressed to the tip again, and his mouth slid around the head, tongue flicking at the slit lightly.

Synapses fired, pulsing pleasure along his body. He couldn't help but watch Duo. The sight of that pink tongue near his length made him even harder. Heero tried to push his hips up to Duo's mouth. "Duo, please.."

Lord above, it was hard not to orgasm at that sound. Instead, he lapped at the feast before him slowly, teasingly. "You like?" he asked.

A moaned yes was his answer. Speech seemed to be deserting him rather quickly. His world had long since narrowed to the gorgeous man. All thoughts of the people outside the room, the hotel itself had left his mind. Why had he been protesting this? He couldn't remember the reason and didn't care anymore.

Duo's tongue swirled around the head, and ever so slowly, he sank down Heero's length, swallowing him deeply. His eyes rolled up, and he moaned around the legnth in his throat, pulling up quickly. So delicious... His tongue swirled around the head and he swallowed thickly.

"Ah!" The pleasured cry was almost torn from his lips. Fingers grappled with the smooth headboard, trying to gain purchase. "Duo... more... please!"

Duo's lips were already turning a rosy color as he smiled at Heero. "Do you want to come?" he whispered, hand falling to the stiff rod. He rubbed him slowly, jerking him off carefully. "In my mouth? Or do you have another fantasy? Tell me..." he licked at the head, wrist twisting the hard flesh carefully

Duo was making it hard for him to think. "Ahhhhhhh... in... in you." He licked his dry lips. It was a task to speak when pleasure ran rampant. "Inside you..."

Duo groaned. "In me how?" he murmured, trying to drag Heero's wants out of him. "In my mouth? Or in me..." he leaned down. "Deep in me?"

Heero growled as his fingers finally found purchase. If Duo didn't do something soon he was going to literally explode. "I want to ram my cock inside your ass..." He had enough blood left to blush with as the dirty words spilled out of his mouth.

Duo groaned, head falling onto Heero's shoulder. "I think I can handle that." he whispered. He looked over, knowing that the man he'd been here with earlier would certainly have come prepared. Sure enough, there was lube in the nightstand. He wagged it teasingly. "Well, well, well."

Duo smiled, crawling back onto the bed next to Heero. "I can't wait to feel you inside me." he murmured, and poured a bit of lube onto his fingers. Then he pushed himself up, sliding a finger inside himself careful to keep his balance so Heero could watch.

He watched Duo with wide eyes. His cock twitched, wanting to be where Duo's fingers were. Watching the man prep himself was a turn-on. A moan pierced the air again as he stared.

Two fingers, then three. Duo gasped, cock twitching as he stretched his hole. He finally finished, deciding he could handle Heero inside him. He tossed the lube to the side, straddling Heero's hips. He ran his fingers up Heero's cock, before lining himself up and pushing down carefully, sliding around Heero

"Unh!" He dug his heels into the comforter. The muscular body trembled as he was enveloped in warm, wet tightness. "Duo!" It was heaven, it was hell, it was damn perfect.

Duo gave a low moan as he sank further and further down until he was fully seated on Heero's arousal. So deep, he was so deep it was almost painful. Duo loved it. He started a slow ride, pulling himsef all the way up until only Heero's head was still inside before slamming back down as hard as he could. Fuck! His cock twitched, eager.

Heero's knuckles turned white as he gripped the headboard harder. The sight of Duo riding him made him want to come right then. He pushed up into him, countering his lovers actions. "Duo, more, now!"

Duo moaned, pushing down slowly. "No." he moaned, fighting Heero's desire to go faster. He wanted to have Heero begging. -That- comment was a demand. He pressed a kiss to Heero's lips, ever briefly, sliding back down, twisting so Heero's legnth rubbed his prostate.

Heero held out as long as he could. His body was slick with sweat and ached for release. Cobalt eyes had closed soon after Duo's kiss and his eyebrows furrowed. Duo was playing him like an expert, wrenching moans and yells from his lips. It was an exquisite torture that not even a rock could have withstood. "Duo... please..." He sobbed out. "I need... more... I need to come!"

Duo sighed, hips writhing. "You feel so good." he moaned, head falling to the side. His pale throat was red with a bruise the shape of Heero's mouth, eyes fluttering shut. He moaned, wriggling. So... close... but he didn't want to take his hands from Heero's chest, that he was using as leverage to thrust himself back against him.

It was the mark on Duo's neck that finally pushed him over the edge. His back arched into a impossible 'u' as his seed coated the inside of Duo's passage. He wasn't sure if he'd screamed or not, but it would have been Duo's name. Shaking with the aftershocks of his climax he barely manged to bring his bound hands down to pump his lovers hardness.

Duo whimpered, gasping, the sensation of Heero's seed in him and his hand on Duo's still-hard cock dragging him to his own completion. He came hard, crying out Heero's name desperately, and screaming a thousand other promises as he collapsed onto the other's chest, ass spasming on Heero, milking him.

A soft grunt and panting was the only sound that came from Heero's mouth. As sanity settled back in he realized that he'd just had sex with a total stranger. A drunk one at that. Guilt and shame managed to push aside the euphoria of orgasm.

Duo sighed softly, burying his face in the crook of Heero's neck. "That was incredible." he murmured, lips trailing over the other's jaw. He pulled off of Heero, moaning wetly.

The runner pulled the clothe off his wrists and sat up. "Um..." What was he supposed to say after this? 'Thank you very much! See you around!'? He didn't do casual, didn't do the 'slam, bam, thank you ma'am' - or sir in this case - either.

Duo sighed, sensing the awkwardness finally. "I promised you I wasn't drunk enough for regrets." he whispered, brushing his lips over Heero's. He stood, Heero's sex dripping out as he moved unashamed for the pen and paper. He scribbled a number on the paper and held it out to him. "Call me." he whispered. Why did he think he wouldn't get a call?

The paper was taken hesitantly. It was shoved into his pocket as he straightened himself out. His shirt was no good, but his jacket was still in the other room. Cobalt eyes glanced at Duo and he moved to say something but fled from the room instead. Did he regret it? Hell no. He was just unsure.

Duo bit his lip, going for the shower. Damn. He'd been so certain he'd be, you know, at least getting to talk with him. Damn that Heero and his sexiness, dragging Duo into sin and dropping him. Duo frowned at the sheets, then kicked the side of the bathtub. He'd made a virgin mistake. That was why Heero had run. Something he'd done had 'virgin' written all over it. And he'd thought the sheer kinkiness would have hidden it. He turned on the shower and sank under the spray, closing his eyes. Leave it to him to fuck up something incredible.


End file.
